Syoransk Cathedral
The Minor Basilica and Metropolitan Cathedral of Our Lady of the Abandoned '(Catalan/Valencian: ''Basílica Menor i Catedral Metropolitana de la Mare de Déu dels Desemparats; ''Russian: ''Малая базилика и столичный собор Богоматери Отрекшихся - Malaja bazilika i stolichnyj sobor Bogomateri Otrekshihsja), commonly known as the '''Syoransk Metropolitan Cathedral-Basilica or Syoransk Cathedral, is the cathedral and basilica of Syoransk, located in Fukawa, a federal subject (a principality) of Fabella. It is dedicated to the Virgin of the Abandoned of Fukawa and Saint Touko II of Syoransk, the patronesses of Fukawa. The cathedral is served as the seat of the Archbishop of the Archdiocese, and the throne of the Princess of Fukawa. History Establishment and groundbreaking of the Cathedral (1979-1988) The Fukawa Oblast administration, against the Soviet Fujikoists, was restructuring the economic and religious polities. Governor Kaliesz Maradov, the first Franciscan politician wrote a contract to the Enoshima SSR's legislature that they will build a church somewhere in Syorograd. However, except that Supreme Leader Akagi Yukizome disapproved the proposal, the Soviet Senate and other officers approved the proposal, which angered the Supreme Leader. Groundbreaking and construction began in 1979 after approval by the Soviet Senate. Finished construction (1988-present) Years before the fall of Greater Enoshima, the Cathedral's outside structure is built. Prior to the dissolution of Greater Enoshima and restoration of the Fabellan Federation, the Cathedral is not in full service. In 1995, that time where Fukawa became a Federal Republic, Governor Touko Fukawa allowed full operations for the Cathedral. Therefore, the Cathedral's name would firstly be Syorograd Cathedral, later to Syoransk Cathedral, officially Cathedral and Shrine of Our Lady of the Abandoned. It was consecrated in 1996, recieved an authorized papal bull from Pope John Paul II in 1998, elevated into a Minor Basilica and became in 2008 by Emperor Hayate Mitsushima and Pope Benedict XVI and recognized by Emperor Fukawa II as an Administrative Cathedral in 2011. The Cathedral became the throne of the Princess of Fukawa in February 17, 2019, prior to the coronation of Princess Touko Fukawa. Patron saint Therefore authorized by the Apostolic Assembly of Fukawa aided by the Pope, the patron saints that were dedicated to are the Blessed Virgin Mary, under the title Our Lady of the Abandoned, and Saint Touko II of Syoransk. Architecture and Details Type The cathedral's architectural style is a Neoclassical edifice, planned and designed by Solzgan Byersuz. Binigir Azorkho Stakh added touches to the interior, in its prototype blueprints, as well as minor changes to the exterior. The altar was restyled by Stakh several times, for it to be finalized by construction companies. Details of the shrine The front facade of the cathedral, which bears the main entrance has a neoclassical feel, with its styled friezes, columns, and is furnished with three windows at the 2nd storey of the facade. The spires are based on Cubao Cathedral's, but most likely based on other churches with neoclassical style architecture. The left hand spire has the portrait of the head of state (which all administrative states have them like in Tudrana), and houses six swinging bells (three in the top, and three in the bottom). The right hand spire features the clock, and can have the carillon, which can be played automatically (Ave Maria, Westminster chimes, and the State Anthem of Fukawa). The statue of Our Lady of the Abandoned is enshrined inside the altar of the cathedral, with the cathedra (seat of the archbishop) and the throne of the Princess. Left hand transept is the retablo and incorruptible display of Saint Touko II, with the plaque that was written: "PRITHEE TOUKO, MAY ALL BE WITH HOPE AND WITH PROTECTION, TO OUR STATE, OUR HOME, OUR MOTHERLAND" Right hand transept is the retablo of Our Lady of the Sign (Theotokos of the Sign), Utsugi's patroness once Utsugi Cathedral was a Pro-cathedral. Both sides of the naves are for veneration, enshrining: * the crucifix * the Eleusa icon * Saint Kaede * the Immaculate Conception Gallery 03-13-19_7-46-15 PM.png|The cathedral seen in an alternate angle 03-13-19_7-45-51 PM.png|The octagonal dome 03-13-19_7-45-40 PM.png|The spires of the cathedral: Left hand - Governor's Portrait, Right hand - Clock and carillon 03-13-19_7-49-49 PM.png|Interior and aisle 03-13-19_7-44-56 PM.png|Main altar with the cathedra and throne 03-13-19_7-43-08 PM.png 03-13-19_7-43-54 PM.png|Retablo of Saint Touko II (Wait, where is she?) 03-13-19_7-43-38 PM.png|Retablo of the Our Lady of the Sign and the pews (in white) for the sacristans 03-13-19_7-44-26 PM.png|Right hand side nave 03-13-19_7-44-08 PM.png|Left hand side nave 03-12-19_7-09-27 PM.png|Choir loft 03-13-19_7-55-42 PM.png|Cathedral view from the Syoranskikh Riverfront Category:1979 establishments Category:Fabella Category:1970s Category:1970s establishments Category:1979